


Mirage’s Tight Pants

by IncubusDisaster



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Clothing, Latex, Leather, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: Today he had on a leather jacket, a ripped-up T-shirt, and most importantly: a pair of tight, sexy pants.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Mirage’s Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> 'x Reader' fic set in my Tales of the Arena universe, but not part of the main story arc.
> 
> You are a new Legend named 'Peacemaker'.

Being the newest Legend in the arena wasn’t always easy. You had to learn how to play, learn the map, make new friends, and learn to master your newly given abilities, but being the person that everyone was talking about, had its perks.

People knew who you were, just because you were there. You were the talk of the town just for showing up. And getting on your good side, was clearly something that more than a few people wanted. Which is why after your first real battle in the arena, it seemed like everyone in the Virtual Apex Arena building wanted to get a chance to talk to you more, even if you lost right away. You got some tips from a guy on your team and one of the other Legends, a girl with her brightly colored hair up in two buns, but it was one person in particular that caught your eye.

“I’m Elliot, or Mirage in the ring. You probably already knew that, but no shame in reitter- reater- reinter- …saying it again.”

Mirage was fit, a little taller than you, had gorgeous hair and a gorgeous smile. You could tell that he knew it too. Confident, cocky, narcissist… Just how you liked it.

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t have time to read up on anything before I got here, so I didn’t know anyone’s name, aside from my teammates from that match, Bangalore, and… Octo? But now I know yours too!”

Mirage seemed more taken aback by the fact that you admitted to not knowing his name, or his legacy in any way, then the fact you got one of your own teammates’ names wrong, but there was also maybe a part of him that liked your honesty. It felt like a challenge for him.

You do remember seeing him in the ring. He wasn’t the Legend that killed you, but he was on the enemy squad that took you down. His battle suit was cool, but he certainly dressed different outside of the ring. Today he had on a leather jacket, a ripped-up T-shirt, and most importantly: a pair of tight, sexy pants.

They were completely black, mainly made out of latex, with strips of pleather both horizontally and diagonally decorating his form. They lovingly and beautifully accentuated the natural curves of his masculine silhouette. His sexy, protruding bulge in the front, and an ass to kill for in the back. If that wasn’t enough, there were slits and sections of the pants that weren’t latex, or pleather, but a see-through black nylon that teased just enough of his skin to make you want to see just a little bit more. This was a man who knew how hot he was, and owned every single second of it.

“So… Remind me of your name again?”

You snap back to reality and give a small dry laugh towards Mirage’s statement. He _knew_ your name, and you knew he knew too. He was only asking because you didn’t know his and he was trying to level with you. You decide to indulge him with a laugh, and tell him anyway.

“Peacemaker. One day, I plan to be the last thing anyone in the arena sees, before- well…”

Mirage laughed at your wording, or maybe because you laughed and he didn’t know you were laughing at his antics.

“Alright, Peacemaker. You planning to go back in the arena today? Or was that one-and-done for you?”

“Oh, I think one is enough. I’ll rally again tomorrow, but I think I’m going to head out.

You tried to pay attention to Mirage’s reply, but your eyes kept on wandering down to his body. His ass even looked good from the front. You wanted to see it from the back, but if he walked away, you’d be missing out on seeing on that large, lovely, bulge. You went through options in you mind of how you might be able to see both in their full glory at the same time.

“Hey. Peacemaker?" Mirage's voice brought you back to reality, "I may be stupid, but I’m not dumb. I can see you checking me out.”

You met Mirage’s gaze and locked eyes, as you began to heat up from the embarrassment of being so blatantly called out for your pervy objectification of Mirage’s stupid sexy body. Mirage bit his lip.

“Just because I dress like this, doesn’t mean I’m a slut. But I _am_ a slut for plenty of other reasons, so if you want to see more of me, just say the word.”

Mirage threw up his hands in a shrug with a shit-eating grin on his face. Your face felt like it was on fire. This guy was cocky, bold and _shameless_. You wondered for a moment how many other of the Legends he’s slept with and how many times he’s probably slept with them. Probably enough that his kill count felt rivaled. But, how can you say 'no', when a 'yes' sounds so good?

“So… you free tonight?”

Tonight? You had nothing going on. You can’t help but notice you haven’t replied to anything that Mirage called you out. You want to get over your embarrassment, and you want to say yes to the date, so you muster up all the courage:

“YES!”

Mirage looked startled, and you were immediately mortified about the fact you literally just shouted at him. He was dreamy, and you were useless. But lucky for you, he didn’t back out.

“Alright, let’s get outta here.”

You and Mirage grab your bags and head for the door together. You hear the other Legends whispering, and see a dark-haired woman grinning wide at the two of you, as your teammate from today, Octane, that was his name, groans and hands her a 10-dollar bill. Then the woman yells over:

“Yo, new kid! If he says he ‘doesn’t normally do this’, he’s lying! He’s a big ‘ol ho-bag!”

You avert your eyes from the attention she brought to the two of you, and you start to wonder if any of this is a good idea, but then you decide that you are sick of being embarrassed today. You stop walking, and Mirage looks at you as you turn around and announce:

“Well, I guess that makes me ho-bag number two! You can place your bets on _me_ next time! Later! Or should I say... Peace!”

You winked and turned back around. Mirage was still looking at you. He cracked a smile at your pun and looked absolutely taken with everything you just said. A few of the other Legends were whispering again, very clearly about the two of you, but you didn't care anymore. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. Maybe even the first of many. You smiled to yourself.

It might have only been day one, but ‘Peacemaker’ was sure making a lot more ruckus than peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! Hope you enjoyed my horny self-indulgence of objectifying Mirage. I just wrote this as an excuse to imagine Mirage in sexy pants, but if you want another chapter of this fic (like what might happen between you and Mirage on the 'date') let me know in the comments. I may decide to do one more chapter. MAYBE. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to get in touch or comment in private? I have a [website](https://incubusdisaster.carrd.co/).


End file.
